


Flowers

by frooley



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, First Kiss, Florist!link, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tattoo artist!rhett, This was wrote on wattpad, ok, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooley/pseuds/frooley
Summary: au; link is a florist and rhett is a tattoo artist.rhett has been a tattoo artist for almost 5 years when he gets commissioned to do a rose tattoo, which hes never done oddly, and goes to a floral shop, not expecting himself to fall in love in the meantime.





	1. ROSES

**Author's Note:**

> hello,  
> my name is rhett mclaughlin,  
> and this is the story of how i fell in love with a florist.

Today was like any day for link, he barely had any customers until about 5pm, and it was usually anxious men who probably forgot something and had to make it up to their girlfriends.

link didnt mind it although, he just wished that he had more people coming in.

he had started his floral business back in 2010, back when he thought he was going to become successful. 

he was not wrong, not entirely at least, he had a constant amount of good income and had a place to sleep.

he had hired employees before, but not of them did their job right and killed most of the plants in the process, so he fired them and worked alone from then on.

he was getting ready to close up and was in the back grabbing some things when the bell on his door rang, meaning someone had come in.

"hello?" he heard a voice call.

"ill be just a sec!" he called back, grabbing what he needed and jogging back.

when he made it to the front, the person that stood looking at the rose collection was not what he expected, he expected someone young, and restless. 

it wasnt that the man didnt look young, just that he looked older than 20. he had blonde hair that stood up and a beard of the same color to complement it. 

"can i help you?" link asks, walking over to the man.

he looks up at link and smiles,   
"id be glad if you did, im looking for a rose, maybe black if you got one." the man tells him, his voice deep.

"well, lucky you, i just got some in stock." link tells him, walking over to a place on the other side of the shop.  
"heres what i have as of now, theyre a very rare collection." link states, staring at the row of black roses.

the man follows and stares along with link, yet he finds himself looking at the florist more.  
he stops himself after being caught by link, reciving an confused look.

"i have to close soon, sir," link says after a while. "theyll be here tomorrow if you want to look at them again." 

the man sighs and straightens himself. 

"rhett." he says, looking at a small poster link had up.

"what?" link asks, confused.

"my name," he says as he turns to the florist. "its rhett, not sir." 

link just stares, not at rhett but over his shoulder. 

"hello?" rhett tries, snapping his fingers. 

"oh, yeah, sorry." link babbles, feeling his face heat up.

"i think im going to come back tomorrow, uh," he starts and looks at links tiny nametag. "link?" 

"oh, um, okay." link babbles again, having spaced out once again. he was memorised by rhett, for some reason.

"right, see you tomorrow, link." rhett gives him a smile before leaving the shop.

link stays in place for a moment before walking over to his counter.   
he grabs the bags of media he grabbed from the back and tended to his plants. 

all the while, link could not, for the life of him, think of the mans name.

damnit.


	2. LILIES

the next day came quicker that link had thought as soon as he heard his alarm go off. 

"no," he quietly pleaded to his alarm as he turned it off.   
he got up and stretched, then headed for the bathroom. as he got ready, he had guessed that no one was going to want to buy flowers from him because no one does in the morning time.

he grabbed his keys and got into his car, turning it on and pulling out of his driveway.  
on his way there, his mind wandered to the man from last night, he said hed be there today.   
but this early? nah.

he pulls up in the back ally and parks behind his shop. he gets out and, with shaky hands, unlocks the back door.

he walks in and turns on the switch for the mists. he heads to the front and plugs in his register and unlocks the front door, not noticing the man standing outside.

he walks over to the shelves to observe the plants, smiling at their good condition.

he hears the bell ring and turns around, seeing no one. 

maybe it was the wind. he thinks as he turns back around, run into something.

someone.

"im back." he hears a voice roar from above him.  
link steps back to see the man and forces a smile.

he didnt like being up early, and he hated when he had to deal with customers early.

rhett noted the smile as a fake one and chuckled,   
"what? not happy to see me?" he asks, as if theyve known each other for a long time rather than a couple hours. 

"no, i mean, im just tired." link tries, and walkes back to set the mists on a timed loop, only watering the plants every 40 minutes. 

"ah, i see." rhett says, "do you own this place?" 

"yeah," link replies as he walks back over to the blonde. "do you want to pick the flower?" 

"yeah." 

they walk over the display case that held the roses. 

rhett looked at each one, but never touched them, afraid of ruining them.

"this one." he says as he points at one that sat in the middle of the row. it stood tall and glistened with dewdrops.

link plucked It out and walked to the counter for the wrap. 

after wraping the single flower, link rings up the item and tells rhett the price.

"$15.23." 

"dont ya think thats too much for a flower?" 

"theyre rare, sir, i cant under price them." 

"still, and its rhett, like i told last night." rhett gives him a look, one like couldnt figure out.

"or did you forget?" rhett gives the florist a smirk as he reaches for his wallet.

"i didnt forget, i just thought it was logical to forget it because im not going to see you again." link states, taking the 20 from rhett.

"what makes you think that?" rhett smirks, taking his change from link.

"what would you need from a floral shop?" link asks, "why do you even need a rose?" 

"well, i have to use something to reference for the tattoo." rhett explains. "im a tattoo artist link." 

"but, why didnt you just search one up, like a regular human being." link asks, looking at his counter, wipping something off of it before looking back at rhett.

"i dunno, maybe it because im not normal," rhett teases. "and maybe a saw a cute, lonely looking florist standing in a small floral shop and said why not." 

"what?" link squeaked out after a while, lost at rhett words.

"oh, uh, sorry that was too soon was'n it?" rhett replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"kinda, but i liked it." link says quietly, almost too quiet but rhett still heard him.

"weirdo." he chuckles, grabbing his rose.

"is it okay if i come back tomorrow, link?" rhett asks, looking at the florist hopefully.

"uh, yeah, thats okay, but what for?" link asks, getting a shrug in responce.

"tomorrow, flower boy." rhett says with a smile, and then hes gone, leaving link in a comfortable silence.

"tomorrow." link mocks to himself. 

what was he doing.


	3. MARIGOLDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cole being an ass and embarrassing rhett.

"well, here's the sketch," the blonde man handed the taller man the piece of paper. "tell me if you want me to change anything." 

the man examined the paper with awe.   
"it looks amazing, so realistic. what did you reference?" he asked.

"a rose," he stated as he pulled the rose he bought and showed it to the man. "this one."

"wow, its so pretty, but you didn't have to buy a rose to reference man." the man said, looking up at the blonde. 

"i know, just wanted it make it look great for ya cole." he chuckled.

cole looked at his brother and smiled, then looking back down at the paper.   
"when do you think you can start it?" cole asked.

"as long as you like the sketch, i can start it tomorrow." rhett told him, checking the time.

cole looked at his brother again, this time longer. "are you busy, brother? i know you ain't got any other appointments today." 

rhett looked up as his brother, tempted to tell him about link. "no, i mean, kinda, i have to go somewhere in bit, why?" he asked, rushed.

"well, you told me that you were free today, that's why i came by. something you're not telling me rhett?" the older said, placing his hand on rhett's shoulder.

"no," he says, keeping his eyes on the floor. he knew he was going to have to crack soon, but he didn't understand why he was fighting it. cole squeezed his brothers shoulder a bit harder than intended, but it did what cole wanted.

rhett cracked,   
"fine, uhm, i met someone, kinda?" he starts, looking up at his brother. "and i was going to meet up with him." 

"him?" cole asked. "didn't know you swung that way, brother." 

rhett felt his face burn.   
"its not like that! i just, uh, i need to go." he stuttered and pulled out of cole's grip to grab his things. 

"nuh-uh, i want to meet 'em." cole said as he caught up with rhett, swinging an arm around his shoulders.

"why?" rhett asked as he unlocked his car, moving cole away once again, and putting his things in the back.

"dunno, maybe i wanna see the guy who's got my brother acting like a high school boy with a crush." cole replies, letting out a chuckle.

"i don't have a crush, cole." rhett growled, rubbing at his tatted upper arm and wished he brought a coat.

"your face says otherwise, imma follow you anyway." cole said, reaching into his pocket to grab his keys. he grew confused when he couldn't find them.

"your wife dropped you off, cole, don't you remember?" rhett said, holding back a laugh as he watched his brother look for his keys with a worried look plastered on his face.

cole coughed and looked away, face reddening. "right. let's go then."   
rhett laughed and got into his car, as did cole. an image of the blue eyed brunet filled rhett's mind as they drove away from his work.

_____________________________________________

 

the place was filled, it was mostly couples of different ages looking and buying his new collection. it was a pastel verity, ranging from different varieties of flowers and forbs, that had come in shortly after rhett had left.

rhett.

he had said he was coming by, link was starting to panic. couples came and went, buying colorful boutiques. the rush was lowering and space for link to breathe was widening. he was helping a young couple, two girls who were probably in high school, pick out flowers for an upcoming dance when the door bell jingled and in came two tall men.

one of them being rhett.   
link gave him a quick glance before returning to the girls, his face flushing.  
"we found our flowers." one of them said, giggling at link.   
"is that your boyfriend?" she asked in a hushed tone. 

link felt his face heat more, if that was possible, and shook his head. "i don't know him." he lied, his voice high in pitch.  
the girls giggled and one patted links shoulder. "its okay." she said, and that was the last thing he heard as they purchased their items and left. 

"so, you're link?" he heard a voice call, more like roar, from near by. 

"well, yes, it says it on my name tag." he spoke, voice cracking as he pointed to his name tag.

"no need to be sassy, just wanted to see if i was correct." the man said. "i'm rhett's brother, cole." 

link gulped and let an uneasy smile surface onto his face. "nice to meet you." 

"cole! i told you not to say anything yet!" rhett called as he snapped out of his spaced out session while staring at an arrangement of flowers. 

"hey, i didn't say, or ask, anything personal. calm yo tits kid." cole chuckled as he watched his younger brothers face turn red. he patted his back, then leaned on the counter where link was.

"so, do you like my brother?" he asked, smirking as he watched the brunet carefully. 

"i, uh-" "cole!" rhett smacked his brothers shoulder, before turning to link, who was red faced and shocked. "'m so sorry, link, i didn't know i was going to bring him along." rhett apologized. 

"it's fine, uh, you guys caught me a good time i think, i have to start closing." he told the men and walked to the back.

"he seems rude." cole says to the man next him after a moment of silence. 

"he's not, he's probably not used to strangers asking him weird questions, like most of us." rhett retorted, before watching link come back into the room. "do you need any help, link?" 

"uhm, not really, but thank you, rhett." the florist smiled and blushed at rhett's words.

"no problem, but tell me if you need any." he smiled as link walked over to a shelving of flowers.  
"i'll take it to mind." he replied, opening a package containing a new sprinkler. it's been a while since he's had to change one of these, aside from having to clean them. usually, when he cleans the tubes to the sprinklers, hes alone, but now he has two pairs of eyes on him and he feels awkward. he reaches up to grab the tube with the broken sprinkler and feels his shirt ride up, his stomach touching cold, wet leaves and he makes him shiver.

he hears a groan and a mumble of words from behind him, and it makes him feel uneasy again.  
but he ignores it and continues to the task on hand. 

once he's done, he turns and makes his way back to the counter, watching the siblings eyes follow him. 

"shut up cole!" "no, you know i'm right!" "you're never right." "but, i am this time."   
"dammit."   
rhett lets out groan and puts his face into his hands. 

"what are you guys fighting over?" link asks, finally mustering up the courage to do so.

"noth-" "rhett here keeps denying that you have a nice ass, in which you do." cole interrupts, smiling at the florist as rhett glares at him.

"cole! you have a wife!" rhett yells at his brother.   
"i know rhett, i'm doing this for you." cole snorts.

"oh, uhm." link mumbles, his face a dark red. he adjusts his glasses before bending down to grab something from under the counter.

when he comes back up, he becomes face to face with the tall blonde, who smiles. "again, i apologize about my brother. he's kinda rude." rhett says, gesturing to cole behind him.

link giggles, not a little one, full out giggles and it makes rhett laugh.   
"you guys really love each other." link says, looking at the two brothers, who were having a mumbled argument again somehow.

"yes we do, i dunno what i'd do without my lil' brother." cole says as he gives rhett a nugey, who is pushing at his brothers side.

"you wouldn't be doing that." rhett retorts as he fixes his hair.

"yeah, yeah." cole starts, walking over to link and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "you wanna grab something to eat with us?" 

"uhm, sure." link replies, feeling small under the weight on his shoulders and the taller man towering him. 

"great!" cole shouts, walking link forward to rhett, who is giving cole the death glare. 

link detaches himself from cole's grip and turns to rhett, hugging him. this throws rhett off, not knowing what to do. he settles his hands on links back, and hears the smaller man sigh softly.

"you okay?" rhett asks as link pulls away.   
"yeah, um, just thank you." the florist says in a small voice. 

"for what?" rhett asks, feeling giddy all of a sudden.

"i-" "c'mon love birds!" cole shouts, cutting off link.

"let's go then?" 

"alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry about the way this written,  
> i feel like it goes with the story?


	4. DAFFODILS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> burger king anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the chapters seem overly detailed.

when the car came to a stop, link finally took time to observe his surroundings. 

"burger king?" he asked, looking at the small building. 

"well, did you expect a 5-star restaurant?" cole retorted, chuckling. 

"n-no." link said quietly, not registering that cole was joking around. they climbed out of the car and started to make their way to the building, rhett walked beside link, talking to each other and quietly laughing.  
"as i said, just ignore him." rhett told link with smile, making link giggle. "i'll try." 

cole frowned and smacked his brother in the head, obviously not happy with what he just said.

they made their way into the burger king and to the counter, looking at the menu.

"hello, welcome to burger king, how may i help you today?" the cashier spoke, sounding enthusiastic, or at least trying to. 

"hi, uh, i'd like a whopper, with no onions, make it a meal please." cole spoke up first walking to the counter.

rhett looked down at link, who was eyeing the dollar menu. "you don't have to order off the dollar menu, link." he whispered to him. his voice startled link.  
"but,-" "ah ah, no but's. order something filling, it's not like i don't make money." rhett told him with a smile. link looked at him for a while, before looking the combos section.  
"who said you were paying," link said before walking up the cashier.  
"hi, uh, can i get some of the $1.49 nuggets?" he told the cashier, watching as they worked on the tablet like thing in front of them. "sauce?" they asked, their tone much less happier than before.  
"none, thank you." link replied as he turned away and stood next to rhett. 

"chicken nuggets, really?" rhett asked, laughing.  
"i really like them, excuse you." link stuck his tongue out at the taller man, then laughing when rhett did the same.

"chicken-nugget-loving-turd." the tatted man mumbled as he walked up to the counter to order. 

after ordering, rhett paid, even when link argued with him that he should at least pay for his part, but got shushed by rhett. they chose a seat by the windows and waited. link sat next to cole, and rhett sat on the other side.  
it was a few moments later when their food arrived, they chatted in the meantime. link asked about rhett's tattoos and if they had a meaning to them. they got through one arm before their number was called. cole left to retrieve the food, leaving rhett and link to themselves. 

"so, link, what was it you were thanking me for?" rhett asked in a casual tone. link looked up at the man, his eyes not exactly catching rhett's.  
"i was going to thank you," he paused, looking at his hands. "it's silly." 

"i want to hear though, link." the blonde reached over and grabbed one of link's fidgeting hands with both of his, enclosing it.  
link looked up at the man once more and saw a smile on his face, a genuine one. 

"uhm, thank you for..trying to be my friend, i guess." link said in small voice. "thank you for, well, giving me your time." 

rhett looked at link with concentration. he was astounded, yet at the same time confused. what did link mean? 

"what do you mean?" rhett asked, giving the florists hand a squeeze.

"i, uh, i just never had anyone so interested in me before." link placed his hand over rhett's, rubbing slightly at the sun-kissed skin. 

"now you do." rhett said softly, and smiled. he lifted link's hand and brought it to his lips, giving the pale-skinned hand a light kiss before returning it to it's owner. he looked at link and saw his face turn a deep shade of pink, which looked delightful on him, contrasting with his skin perfectly.

beautiful. rhett thought, his own face turning a shade of pink. they looked at each other, not saying anything, not until cole came back. 

"alright, love birds, i brought the meals." cole said, putting on a show by acting like a waiter, making the sitting duo laugh. 

the taller blonde set the tray of food down and sat next to link again, immediately grabbing his food. 

the trio ate in a comfortable tension, talking around their food from time to time. 

as soon as they finished, rhett checked the time. 

"damn, it's nearly 10." he said, voice low.

"oh gosh, i need to get home." link said, panic settling in his body. "and i don't have my car, i have to work tomorrow." he ran a hand through his hair. 

"it's okay, link, rhett's gotcha." cole told the smaller man. 

"what do you mean?" he asked, looking up at the man.

cole looked at rhett briefly before responding;  
"rhett'll pick ya up 'n bring you to work, right brother?" 

rhett looked at his brother confused until it dawned on him at what he was doing. the tatted man looked at link, who was looking at him with a hopeful smile.  
"uh, yeah, i'll do that." he stuttered, giving the florist a smile.

link smiled as well, and gave rhett a hug.  
"thank you, gosh." he said as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck as best as he could. "i wouldn't be in this mess if you guys would've let me take my car, but i'm happy." 

rhett smiled and wrapped his arms around link's waist, surprised at how small the man's waist was and how his arms practically engulfed it. he didn't let go until link did, which was quite some time later, but it gave him time to get to know how the smaller man smelt, as weird as it sounds. vanilla, with a hit of peanut butter.

as they pulled away, they noticed that cole had his phone out and was typing.  
"my wife says y'all are the cutest." cole said with a cheeky smile. 

rhett face palmed and apologized to link, who just giggled and said 'it's fine.', while linking arms with the blonde.  
they walked to the car and got in. rhett and link in the front and cole attempting to fit in the back.

rhett started the car and tuned through the radio stations, stopping when he found one that played the more recent and popular songs. 

'closer' by the chainsmokers started to play through the speakers, link immediately perked up to the noise and started to sing along.  
rhett watched him the best he could, listening to him sing from over the sound of the music and watching him dance to the beat. 

it made rhett happy that link was comfortable with him, even with his brother around.  
_______________________________

they pulled up into the oldest mclaughlin's driveway, rhett bid cole good bye and good night, waiting til his brother was inside before pulling away from the 2-story house.

"so, where do ya live, link?" rhett asked, turning the radio down a bit.

"its not that far from the shop," link replied, then telling the tatted man his address.

they came to link's house in no time, rhett took the time to take in what the building looked like. it was small, looked a bit worn down but had a pleasant appeal. it was a yellow color with white lining, rhett loved it.

"rhett?" the brunet's voice cut through his thoughts.  
"huh?" he replied, looking at link.

"do you want to come in? i mean you d-don't have t-to, i was-s just asking." link stuttered, his face turning a bright shade of pink.  
"i'd love to." rhett smiled at the other man, looking at his deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression.

"really? oh, gosh, uh." link didn't expect the blonde to respond in the way he did. he's never had anyone come over to his house in, well, forever. months really. the last person that came over was his mother, for the holidays, and now she's back in hometown aiding to his step-father. 

rhett smiled, again, at link's stuttered surprise and got out of the car, as did the brunet. they made their way up to the house, link pulling out his keys and unlocking the door, allowing to walk in first.

"sorry about the mess, i haven't got to cleaning in a while." link said as he closed the door and walked next to rhett.

"what mess?" rhett looked around the place, observing everything. he looked at the plants that hang from the ceiling and the plants that sat on side-tables. he looked at an area that held a isle with a painting of some sort. link followed to where rhett was looking and immediately rushed over there, covering the open canvas with a purple fabric.  
"sorry, i don't like people looking at my paintings," link stated, looking at the ground. "they're really bad." 

"i bet they're not." the blonde said, walking over to the florist and placing a hand on the shorter's shoulder. "i'd like to see them sometime, though." 

link looked at rhett, he was extremely confused, how someone like rhett could come into his life and get so close to him as to coming into his house, after just 2 days? link did not know, nor what he bothered by it much. 

he sighed and looked at his feet. "i promise i'll show you some of them, if you promise that you'll finish telling me about your tattoos." he looked back up at the blonde and saw that he was smiling.

"deal." he agreed.

link smiled, not a small one, but one that reached from ear to ear, and he gave the taller man a hug. he felt the other man reciprocate the gesture by wrapping his arms around his waist. 

it was silent, for a moment, as the duo heard a bark and clawed feet rushing to where they stood. a tiny, wagging dog came running up, it had black and brown mixed fur. the dog jumped up on link's legs and barked again, wagging it's tail happily.  
"i'm so sorry, this is jade, she's really nice." link apologized, petting the small creatures head before watching it walk over to rhett and sniff his legs cautiously. the taller man carefully reached down and let the small animal sniff his hand before allowing him to pet. rhett smiled and petted jade until she became tire of his petting and started to jump on link again.

"she probably needs to go out, 'scuse me." link said, walking over to where his sliding doors were, he opened one of them and let his dog run past and out into the outside. 

rhett followed shortly after, taking a little more time to looked at the florist's house. he wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist from behind, hearing him gasp.  
"g-gosh, rhett, you scared me." link spoke, holding his hand over his heart and gasping as if to add a more dramatic effect. they laughed until jade came back and clawed at the door. 

link whipped his eyes before opening the door to let in his dog. she ran past the two and headed somewhere down the hall.

"hey, uh, rhett?" link spoke quietly. rhett looked at him, placing a hand on link's bicep and squeezed it gently to let link know that he's got rhett's attention. 

"you wanna stay the night?" he asks, looking up at the blonde hopefully. 

"sure."


	5. MARJORAM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOP IM SORRY FOR THE NO UPDATE I CRI ;/
> 
> i've been focusing on colors, which is ending soon, so much i nearly forgot about this, as for this will be going on for a while. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

the sky took on a beautiful shade of orange-pink, causing the light that shone through the windows of the small house that the men occupied. they ended up sleeping in link’s bed, holding each other. neither of them thought much about it, for they were too tired. 

 

links alarm went off, signalling that he had to get up and get ready for the day. 

 

the taller of the two groaned at the annoying noise that came from the brunnettes cell phone. link did just as well, stretching an arm to grab the mobile device. he swiped the alarm off and absentmindedly snuggled back into the warmth he was in, which was rhett’s chest. at first, he was too tired to notice what he was doing, not until he felt the surface his face was currently squished against vibrate as the blonde chuckled. he immediately sat up, smacking his face against the wall somehow and mumbling apologies as he got out of bed to get ready. he still had about a hour or so to get ready. 

 

the tattooed man stayed resided in the queen sized bed when link returned, smirking as he noticed the florists flushed features. 

 

“you’re taking me to work, don’t you remember?” link said as he grabbed something out of his bedside table. “you better get up now.” 

 

rhett smiled at link’s urgentness, slowly making his way out of the warmth. he shivered as cold air hit his bare legs, and chest. when did he take off his shirt?

 

he felt a soft material hit his chest as it was thrown at him. 

 

“it’s the biggest thing i got, sorry if it’s still a bit small.” link told him as he handed the taller man his pants from last night. 

 

“uhm, thank you.” rhett gulped, confused as to why he woke up nearly naked. had link been the same? he didn’t really get chance to see as the brunette fled the room. 

 

“we didn’t, uh, do  _ anything _ ?” he asked as subtle as he could, just in case that if they did, he wasn’t trying to make it out to be a bad thing.

 

link look at him for a while, confused, and then it hit him. his face blew up with different shades of pink and red as he looked away.

 

“oh! oh, gosh, n-no! buy me dinner first, geez!” he giggled nervously, trying to make light of his flusteredness. he wasn’t particularly confident with that area, especially since he’s 23 and still a virgin…

 

“oh, good! i mean, if we did, that would be good as well, i just, i didn’t...” the taller man trailed off, his face just as red as the florists. 

they stood in silence for a while before bursting out in laughter.

 

rhett got ready and they decided to stop somewhere for breakfast, before link had to go to work. rhett asked if he could stick around the shop and bothered him until he was finished for the day. link wasn’t ready for the question, but replied with ‘as long as you don’t have to work.’ and the blonde replied with ‘i don’t, except for my brother, but he’ll understand.’

 

they stopped at a local cafe, ordering themselves drinks and pastries. rhett got coffee and a few slices of banana bread, while link got vanilla hot cocoa with a cake pop. they left shortly afterwards, for rhett, without thinking, said ‘ _ i can make your cake pop. _ ’, although it was a bad joke all’n’all, it still caused the florists cheeks light up like fire and make him choke on his drink. which abrupted a roar of laughter from the taller man, and yet  _ another  _ bad joke. 

 

rhett regretted the jokes as soon as they got to links work, though, for the florist, whose cheeks were still as bright as a fresh cherry, didn’t speak any words to him, other than a mumble of ‘ _ i hate you. _ ’. 

 

they both got out and made their way inside, rhett held the door open for the smaller man, which only made him more flustered. 

 

about an hour in, with rhett’s help, the store was open earlier than it’s ever been. link knew he wasn’t going to have any customers for a while and decided to occupy himself by tending to his plants. 

 

“ya’know, ‘m sorry ‘bout earlier. i wasn’t thinkin’ when i said those things.” he heard the taller mans voice boom through the store. 

 

“i know, i’m just not used that kind of talk, especially when it’s directed at me.” link told him, voice softening.

 

he heard footsteps near him and then hands grab his shoulders turning him around. he let out a noise of surprise, not expecting any of what was happening. 

 

rhett looked at him for a while, his face contorted with concentration, although it looked as if he was constipated. 

 

“what?” link squeaked after a while, face burning with a warm embarrassment. 

 

rhett’s eyes flickered down to the brunettes lips, licking his own. link audibly gulped, eyes widening, if that was possible.

 

“how about i take you on that offer.” the taller man finally spoke, his voice deep and rough. it sent shivers down link’s spine. 

“w-what offer?” his voice was airy and high due to his flustered state. 

 

“me buying you dinner, petal.” rhett let go of one link’s shoulders, instead letting his hand thread through the dark hair that sat upon the florists head, who closed his eyes at the feeling, even though he was mildly hyperventilating at the nickname. 

 

rhett grinned at the smaller mans state, although he shouldn’t, and leaned in, pressing his lips against the brunettes. 

 

link’s eyes snapped open as soon as the action took place and let out a small gasp, which didn’t help him, because that invited rhett to deepen the kiss, and  _ he did just that _ .

 

after a few moments, link finally got into the kiss, although it was open mouthed and messy, not what he expected his  _ first kiss  _ to be, but he felt better than he ever thought he would. his arm slid around the taller mans neck without another thought as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. 

 

link felt like he left his body and went to heaven, as cliche as it sounded, and little did he know, the blonde felt the same way. 

 

they pulled away, but only for a short moment, to catch their breath, staring into each others eyes. 

 

“god, you’re so beautiful, and i mean it.” rhett spoke softly, his voice heavy and deep. he brought a hand to link’s face, relishing in the hot flesh against his slightly cold fingers. he ran his thumb across the others plump bottom lip, before experimentally pressing the digit into the warmth beyond them. link let out a small noise, his tongue coming up to kitten lick the intrusion. the tattooed man let out a long groan before removing his hand to kiss the shorter man again, this time slower and more passionate. 

 

they pulled away when they heard the bell ring, signing that someone had walked in. they tried to tidy themselves up before the customer came up to them, but failed greatly. link smiled at the sweet, old lady as she came up with a bouquet of flowers, she was a regular. 

 

“hi charels! how have you been, sweetheart?” she asked as she set the flowers to dig through her purse. 

 

“i’ve been good, abigail, how about you?” he smiled at her as she handed him a twenty. 

 

“oh, i’ve been just great! me and the girls were wondering if you’d want to come to a bingo play-off next week, if that okay. and who is this handsome hunk’a’chunk you got here?” she giggled at her words as she gestured to rhett, who was smiling sheepishly. 

 

link looked over at the blonde before replying. “that’s rhett, my, uh, boyfriend.” 

he giggled at the squeal abigail let out, a giant smiled taking over her face.

 

“you think he’d like bingo?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, like, i cant write anything intimate so im sorry if the one part is shit.


	6. ORCHIDS

they ended up taking abigail's offer, and after they closed link's store for the day, they made their way to the inn downtown that was holding the tiny tournament.

abigail said it started at 7, and it was only 6:30. so, they decided to stop at a Wendy's on the way.

"so, how do you know abigail?" the tattooed man asked as he took a bite of his burger, looking over at the florist.

"she's a regular at my store, she was one of my first customers, that stuck around atleast."   
link explained, plucking some fries from the bag that sat between them.

"oh,"   
was all rhett could say, at the time atleast.

"what does she buy from you if shes a regular?"   
he asked a few moments later.

"well, she likes to buy lilles, to put in her vases at home, and she likes to buy orchards to give to her friends at random."   
the brunette replied, his words spoken as he rehearsed them.

rhett smiled at link.

he truly is one of a kind.

\------

they entered the large building that was the inn, asking for where the bingo room was.

the lady at the receptionist desk gave them a confused look before asking about their age, then asking them why they were here.

just before either one could answer, abigail came up to them, greeting the duo with hugs.

"you guys didn't actually have to come!" she exclaimed. "y'all could've been doin' better things."  
she ended with a wink.

"well, uhm, I felt like this would be a great opportunity to get to know more about your friends, and you of course."   
link spoke choppidly as heat rose to his cheeks because of the older womans last statement.

"awe, still though, charles," she stopped to giggle. "why be here when you got a hansome man over here you could be having fun with!"

the two blinked at her as red painted their faces.

"cuties! c'mon then!" she hooked her arms with the two and lead them to the auditorium where the bingo was being held.

"abigail! charles! oh, and whos this fine man?"   
an older lady with curly blond-sliver hair walked up them.

"it's charles' boyfriend, matilda. none of that." abigail tutted.

matilda laughed before walking away.

abigail turned to the duo, apologising immensely. link told her it was fine, before finding a table for them to sit at.

"you boys want some punch?" the older lady asked as she stood.

"were good, we had stuff to drink before we got here." link told her, watching as she smiled mischievously and walked away.

"so, you think you can be callin' me your boyfriend?" rhett asked, teasingly.

link gulped and blushed.  
"uh, no, i just, i didnt think-"

"it's okay bo, i mean, we kissed didn't we? im fine with it, as long as i get you call you mine as well."

"of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol just a filler bruh
> 
> i think its funny when old ladys embarrass young people lmao


	7. PEONY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yo

Although the game was supposed to be pleasant and a timepasser, Rhett still took the effort to win, each time.

Abigail found it funny, though, when Link would cross his arms and pout everytime Rhett gloated. She laughed even more when the blonde would attempt to kiss the agitated brunette, being rejected in the end.

"C'mon Link! It's just a game." Rhett said, wrapping his arms around the shorter man.

"Doesn't mean you have to win each time," the brunette pouted, crossing his arms and stuffing his face in the taller mans chest.

Rhett frowned, bringing a hand up to the man's hair, tangling his fingers in it.

"Wanna go home?" He felt Link nod, and kissed the top of his head. "C'mon then."

They said goodbye to Abigail and a few other folks, before leaving. As they settled into the seats of Rhetts car, Rhett's mind spewed up an idea.

"Do you like skating?" He asks.

"What?"

"Skating? Do you like skating?" Rhett starts the car, looking over at him.

"A little, why?" Link asks.

"Do you want to go skating?" The tattooed man asks, pulling out of the parking space.

"I guess, yeah, bu-" "Shh, not but's, we're going skating and we're going to have fun." Rhett interrupts as he takes a short drive to the skating rink.

"Oh gosh, Rhett." Link says, laughing a little.

Rhett smiles as he pulls into the parking lot. It was nearly empty, meaning they'd have more room on floor.

They get out of the car, hands together, fingers intertwined, walking toward the building.

"Two, please, and we'll be renting skates." Rhett says as they stand infront of the ticket window.

"Alright, that'll be $7.50." The lady who was working the cashier said, beeming with joy. Or atleast tried to.

Rhett pulled out his wallet, before being stopped by Link.   
"Let me pay for this, please?" He pleads, not going to take 'no' for answer.

"Ah, but-" "No but's. I'm paying." He says as he pays the lady the amount, she stamps then both before allowing them to enter.

"You jus' pulled a 'Rhett' on me! How could you?!" The blonde fake gasped, placing a hand on his chest as he threw himself playfully on the brunette, whom was in the middle of a giggle fit.

"Oh gosh! You're heavy!" Link gasped, trying to push the man away.

"I'm dead." Was all that was spoken before Link was pinned between Rhett and the wall.

"Oh no you are not. Get off!" He demands, his voice high pitched.

"I can't. I'm dead." Rhett speaks, but lightens up on the weight he was dealing on the shorter man.

"You are not!" Link fights, not hard, but he does gently smack the taller man's chest a few times, hoping to get a reaction.

Rhett just drops his head to the crook of Link's neck, inhaling deeply.

"O-oh," Link lets out. "this isn't how I remembered skating to be."

Rhett smiles, planting soft kisses on the skin before him. His hands come up and rest on the smaller man's hips, thumbs rubbing circles into the pliant flesh.

"You missed out then," he chuckles before latching his mouth onto Link's neck, suckling gently. He pulls an airy moan from the brunette, which pursued him to continue.

"R-Rhett! I thought we w-were gonna skate! Not, uh, ya'know." Link whimpers, pushing at the man's chest. He feels his face flush even more as Rhett pulls away from his neck with a wet pop.

"Actually, I don't know. Please enlighten me." Rhett grins, his eyes bleeding with curiosity.

"Uh, you know, that thing- oh jesus, Rhett, don't make me say it, just lets skate, please." Link sputters, face growing even more hot.

Rhett smiles none the less, and pulls away.

"I'll get you to say one of these days." He says, lending out a hand. Link just rolls his eyes before taking the hand in his.

They walk over to the rental station, greeted by a young boy in glasses.

"Hi guys! What size?" He asks confidently.

"10's for me." Link says.

"11's, please."

The boy nods and turns around to gather the skates. "Here ya go! Have fun."

They wave as they walk to the benches.

"So, Flower boy, when's the last time you skated?" Rhett asks, pulling on his first skate.

"Oh, don't call me that, and, well, a couple of years back, why?" Link replies, finally untying his shoes.

"Just wonderin' how much experience ya got." Rhett grins, standing.

"You'd probably not expect a man of my height to skate good, but, I'll show ya." Rhett says, offering Link his hands as he attempts to stand.

Link looks up at him, his thighs already quivering.

"C'mon, it's just us, we can take it slow." The blonde says, his voice comforting the brunette.

Their skates make a clicking noise as they make it to the skating area. Link's grip tightens as he feels his feet start to part.

"Rhett." He says, voice shaking as well.

"It's okay, I got you." He says, pulling Link closer to him. It wasn't necessarily safe, but Rhett knew what he was doing.

He places his hands on Link's waist, nudging him to put his on the blonde's shoulders.

They swayed softly, the beat of Pitbul's 'Timber' taunted them slightly, but they soon let it drain out of their focus.

"Open you eyes, petal." Rhett says, admiring the man's flushed face.

Link opened his eyes, looking at the green orbs that stared at him, through him.

"Beautiful." Was all Rhett, and that was all that was spoken for a good majority of time.

It wasn't til the announcer spoke, telling the skaters that they were going to play a game, that Rhett and Link snapped out of their trance of each other, and rolled out the skating area.

"You wanna play?" Rhett asks as they sit on the benches.

"Not really, I kinda wanna do something else." He speaks softly.

"Oh, really?" Rhett raises a thick brow.

Link doesn't reply, but leans foward and presses his lips against the blondes.


	8. HYACINTH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yo, to warn this chapter is just nothing but smut. it hops right into it, im sorry if that not what you wanted but i thought that id make up for not posting for a long time. also, it very detailed, so sorry.
> 
> I hope you like, and feedback is appreciated.

They make it to Rhett’s place, barely, as clothes were barely staying on their owners bodies as fingers tugged, pulled and clawed at the fabric.

Nothing was said as they made their way to Rhett’s bedroom, aside from low, husky groans and soft moans and gasps.

Fortunately, the blonde’s bedroom wasn’t far from the living space, and they made it there with few stops.

Rhett lifted the brunette, who was surprisingly light for his structure, and carried him to the king sized bed, laying him down softly.

He stood above Link, taking in his present composure. His face was flush with thousands of shades of red, his glasses askew and fogged. The pupils of his baby blue eyes were blown wide, til merely a sliver of the beautiful color was left.

“Rhett?” the florist called, voice cracking. He brought a hand to the tattooed man’s face, fingers lacing into the soft, fine hairs of Rhett’s beard.

The blonde smiles, softly, leaning down to capture the brunette’s lips in a kiss. One that ran passion throughout both of their bodies, tingling every limb.

Link’s shirt was the first item to be thrown across the room, Rhett’s following soon after, then their pants and undergarments. The florist was flushed head to toe in red, his body trembling slightly, while Rhett was just the opposite.

Rhett could only imagine Link laid out like this, but on a collection of pretty petals, waiting. Present Link was no different than the one in his mind, except a tad more confident and wasn’t closing his legs. Rhett didn’t pry, though. He instead began to place wet kisses down the trembling limbs, rubbing his sharp hips gently all the while. He eventually felt the brunettes whole frame relax, although still shaking. He stopped his attack on the florist’s stomach to look at his face, which was still a deep red, once relaxed eyes moving to wonder why the blonde had stopped.

“Rhett?” He called, again, voice just as feeble since they started. Rhett smiled softly, placing a soft kiss on Link’s sweat slickened forehead. If he didn’t know better, he would of thought the man beneath him was ill.

“I-is this what s-sex is like?” Link questions after a moment. It halted the taller man for a moment, he wanted to say yes and no. It depended on who it’d be in Rhett’s position, treating the brunette just the same or the opposite. Then it all clicked in his mind. Link was a beautiful, shy mess who knew little to nothing in what was happening, and Rhett was more than happy to teach him.

“Not quite,” He answers. “It’s gets much better.”

Link couldn’t think of much that could be better, although, but he tried. The pleasure that he was just feeling from being near the other man was almost too much. He really knew nothing about sexual intercourse, aside from- oh dear god.

Just as it clicked in his mind, he suddenly felt light and fuzzy. He also felt a wet, warm something licking itself between his buttocks. He dared to look down, slightly afraid, but was even more surprised to see his legs spread wide and blonde hair between them. He felt on fire, every part of him was tingling with pure sensation. Aside from that, he was very embarrassed. It’s not like he didn’t shower, but to have a man between his legs, tonguing at a place he never dared to touch in such a manner, was something he never expected or thought about.

He also never knew that it could feel so good. His ears buzzed loudly, till he couldn’t hear himself making profound noises.

After what seems like forever, Rhett stops, pulling his face up and out of Link’s ass. His lips and tongue were sore, and he was out of breath, but it was all worth it when he saw the florist’s face. It looked as if he was going in and out of consciousness, chest expanding as he drew in deep breaths.

“You think that was a lot?” He asks, leaning back to give Link some room to breathe, as well as getting a good look at the man’s body. He noticed the brunette’s arousal, flush against his stomach, barely reaching below his bellybutton, and leaking profusely.

Link nods, suddenly too exhausted to say any words. He almost thought it was over, but his cock wasn’t supposed to be hard still, right? He saw the taller man smile, a tad more mischievous than before. He watched him move away, but only for a moment, returning with a small bottle of clear looking liquid.

“What’s that?” the brunette asks, squinting his eyes at the item.

“Never heard of lube?” Rhett asks in return, chuckling lightly. “Guess not.”

Link was utterly confused, but decided against questioning further. He watched the blonde open the bottle and rub the slimy liquid on his fingers, rubbing them together.

“So, I feel it’d be best if I explained what I want to do, so you can objekt when you feel you need to.” Rhett starts. “I’m going to finger you, I’m guessing you don’t know what that is. It pretty much means that I’m going to put my fingers up your butt, and stretch you open. Is that okay?”

“Up my butt?” Link repeats, brows furrowing. “Then what?”

“Well, once I have you stretched open nice and good, I’ll replace my fingers with my cock.” Rhett speaks slowly, making sure that his words don’t frighten Link, as if they would.

“Oh.” Is all the brunette says. “That sounds… good.” Link’s brain finally toggled into the private expanse of his sex drive, reminding him that sex is supposed to feel good, be good.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Do it, p-please.”

Rhett obliged, taking his fingers that he was still rubbing together and pointing one toward the brunette’s entrance, pushing gently.

A tiny ‘o’ is emitted from Link as the digit slides all the way in, moving slightly and pressing against his walls.

“Oh, so soft, petal.” Rhett groans. He’ll admit, he’s never done anything like this with a guy before, and never really dare to have anal with women. He would seem just as confused as Link.

His words made the florist blush even more, if that was possible, and let out a strangled moan. Link felt so exposed, the finger moving in and out of him wanted to make him spread his legs more, in which he did, as if he wanted to give more room for the digit.

Rhett leaned down to press kisses on the corner of the brunette’s mouth as he entered a second finger, slowly but stretching him all the while.

“O-oh, gosh!” Link gasped, eyes closing as he tried not to focus on the feeling of being stretched. “I-ah! I didn’t thi-ink I’d feel so full.”

“Oh, you’re gonna feel a lot fuller soon, petal.” Rhett says, placing a kiss on Link’s reddened ones. “You think you can take three, baby?”

“Fingers? Oh goodness, I-uh, y-yeah.” Link stutters, hands grabbing the sheets.

Rhett waits a moment before sliding his ring finger along with his other, scissoring and twisting them. He heard the verbal response of ‘Oh! Oh, heck. Oh, gosh, Rhett. Pl-please.’ before feeling his fingers rub up against the nub he’s been searching for.

Pleasure shocks ran up Link’s spine, his whole lower torso was tingling and was so sensitive.

“R-Rhett, please, I-I’m ready.” Link chokes. He could feel himself getting closer to release, and that’s not what he wanted, yet. Rhett nods, pulling out his slickened fingers slowly, then using them to slicken up his arousal, soon lining up with the now gaping, wet hole.

“Oh, jez. You look so, uh, b-big.” Link gulps. “You sure you’re gonna fit?”

Rhett laughs at this, taking in the entirety of the florist’s naivety. He calms, and reassures Link with a nod. Link nods back, and Rhett pushes himself in. He relishes in the breathy moans Link makes as he slides in more, and more, till he’s flush with the man’s ass.

“G-go-osh, oh, go-ah-osh.” Link breathes, everything felt so intense. He felt so full, and good.

Rhett waits, letting the smaller man adjust to his length. He hears the small ‘move’, and it’s all he needs.

He pulls himself till the tip of his cock was still in the shaking brunette before snapping his hips forward, causing the man below him and the bed to jolt. Link moans loudly, legs wrapping themselves around the blonde's waist as if it lessen the force of the trusts. The blonde could feel him getting close, unfortunately. Too soon he thinks, but Link’s there and he feels like he’s in heaven. He watched the muscles of Link’s abdomen tense as his orgasm hit him, thighs shaking and his hole clenching around Rhett’s pulsating length. His stomach and heaving chest soon covered in the pearlescent liquid.

Rhett could hear himself growling, his thrust growing harder and quicker, but held a sloppy movement.

“Damn, baby, you can come from just being fucked, that’s so hot, petal.” He moans, gripping the sheets by Link’s head as he pounded harder, although they became sloppier as his climax grew.

“Oh! Oh, goodness. R-Rhett, can y-you cum in me-e please?” Link asked, voice high and tight.

Rhett’s face flushed hot at the request, the tight grip in his stomach becoming too much. He nearly fell forward as his release hit him, relief striking him shortly afterward. Link moaned lightly as he felt himself being filled even more than he already was.

  
After calming and being able to breath without heaving, Rhett pulled out of Link, breathing hotly when he saw some of his cum immediately leak out.

“That, was better than I ever expected,” Link said as soon as Rhett plopped next to him. “Thank you, Rhett.”

Rhett smiled, grabbing tissues from his side table and whipping down the brunette’s body, then his. He then pulled the florist to his chest, and pulled the blankets over them.

“You’re welcome, petal.”


	9. VERMILION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a grand ho ho ho to all yall who stuck around with this story, and my horrible updating skills. Also, all you need to know about this chapter is there is no story without a bit of drama.  
> -josh ♡

They awake to warmth, and each other. Link smiles and squints at the blond, seemingly had lost his glasses during the process of last night.

Neither person says a word as kisses are shared. They both know they have to get up, but they don't care.

Yet, after 15 minutes and Link persisting that he get to work, they get up.

Rhett lends the brunet clothes, althought rather baggy, Link appreciates them greatly.

They also spend about 10 minutes looking for Link glasses, finding them tucked under one of Rhett's pillows.

In total, it took them a total of 27 minutes to get out the door and to the car. Something Link learns, is how sore his body was. He grimaces as he seats himself in the passengers seat. Rhett looks concerned, smiling softly as an apology.

"Sorry 'bout that." He says sheepishly, pulling out of his driveway and onto the road.

"It's fine, I should've guess it would hurt afterwards." Link chuckles passively.

Link tunes the car radio (which, isn't stolen) to 104.7, smiling as the beat if 'Shape Of You' comes through the speakers.

The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow  
Come over and start up a conversation with just me

Rhett smiles as he watches the the florist sing out the corner of his eye.   
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like

Rhett joins in.

"Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me"

"Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead"

They both burst into laughter, the song slightly dying under their voices.

The song ends and radio person starts to speak;

"Good morning everyone! It's 8:23am and you know that means, news time!" Noises alike to paper crumpling is heard. "As of this morning, police have a found a local floral shop in flames, investigators have no clue on how the building caught a flame. They say they're waiting for the owner, Link Neal, to come down."

Rhett immediately turned off the radio, pulling over before assessing a now sobbing Link.

"... so many years, I had to save up just to buy that place. I- I can't beileve it's gone." The florist mummbles, his eyes wide. He felt cold and numb everywhere, he couldn't even feel the blond holding him, hear him talking.

"Link, Link hey, I need you to focus." Rhett pleads, he was terrified. He's never seen someone break down so fast.

It was heartbreaking.

"I have to go down there." The brunet finally speaks, his hand grabbing Rhett's arm.

"Okay."

 


	10. ZINNIA (epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I apologize for not updating in so long, I just got a hold of this story again, and despite me not liking gmm anymore, I thought I should end it. Happily. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving feedback! Its been nice to read. :)

A part of him wishes he would have started again, put his left over change in the dingy jar again.

But that part was small, and he was content with his life. Rhett comforted him most of the time, letting him move into his place since he couldn't afford to keep up with utilities and repairs on his own.

He didn't even have the effort to complain about the blond spending money on him, useless little knickknacks to make him feel better.

Unless it was flowers.

Despite everything, knowing why his life long dream went up in flames, he loved seeing the beautiful plants still.

Rhett didn't really know that though, and always thought the tears the pollen filled gift would create were ones of sadness.

Jade licked his hand after a passing moment, not enjoying not being pet. Link smiled at her, running a hand down her small body once again before sighing.

Rhett had a big job today, said it would take a few hours since in was a large back tattoo. He didn't understand how people could sit through that, but the aftermath was always beautiful.

He would just wait.

\------

Rhett was excited.

He had to lie to Link, unfortunately but it was the only way for his plan to work out.

"Mr. McLaughlin, just sign here and the building is available to you and whatever you please." Brock Morris told him, handing him a clipboard.

He smiled and nodded.

\------

"What is this surprise, Rhett? Why do I have to be blindfolded for it?" Link whined, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Hold on, petal, five more minutes." Rhett chuckled, jiggling with the keys to unlock the door.

"Are those keys? Oh! Okay, its cold in here." Link scrambled, taking ahold of Rhetts hand.

"Ready, baby?"

Link nods, but he doesn't know what to prepare himself for.

When Rhett removes the fold, he gasps.

A sign, with the words 'Congratulations', hung from the ceiling and smile on the blonds face took the breath from him.

"What is this, Rhett?"

"Our shop, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Well,
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> you can find me:  
> @ techniocolour on instagram


End file.
